A Dark Tactic
by xQEAx
Summary: What happens when an amnesiac tactician meets a dark mage in the most romantic place conceivable...a battle field. Will love be found, will darkness win, will I ever make a decent romance fanfic. (only one will happen) Find out which in this :kind of AU-ish: fanfiction of Fire Emblem. Rated T just only to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A Dark Tactic**  
**(A/N: Ok I know this is my second fanfic and I haven't even come CLOSE to finishing my first one, but I figured since I'm having writers for that one and I already had ideas for this story planned so I figured what the heck and decided to do two stories at once, now this fire emblem story will have some AU moments that I thought could and should have happened, I do hope you enjoy and...here...we...go)**

"Don't worry Emm, we'll save you, we have to." A blue haired man thought to himself as he stared off into the distance

"Oh Chrom there you are." A familiar voice said as the man, now known as Chrom, turned around to greet the voice.  
and it was none other than the short blacked haired tactician, and good friend, Robin  
Robin was a brilliant man, he proved that many times on the battlefield both coordinating that battle, and being in it himself.

Robin's main source of defending himself was tomes. But to be more specific dark magic tomes seemed to be more powerful for Robin, this was found out when Robin purchased a Flux tome from one of the many Anna sister merchants.

"Oh Robin, is something wrong?" Chrom asked snapping out of his trance.

"Uhh you could say that, Chrom this is the third time you wandered off after a war meeting." Robin said with much concern in his eyes.

"Everybody's worried about you, me, Lissa, Fredrick, and Sumia especially." Robin listed earning a sigh from the blue haired prince.

"Chrom, you know you can tell me anything." Robin said putting a sympathetic hand on his friends shoulder  
*sigh*

"I'm sorry Robin you, as does everyone else do deserve an explanation." Chrom said looking down at the ground.

"It's ok Chrom just tell me what's your mind." Robin said before an idea hit him like a brick.

"Well it's just tha-" "Actually I have a better idea wait right here." Robin said before quickly hurrying back through to the woods towards the Shepherds temporary campsite.

"Oh where is she?" Robin thought to himself as he tried to find a particular shepherd.

"OW! Stupid root." Robin heard the voice of the clumsiest shepherd, and just so happen, the one he was looking for.

"Sumia." Robin said going around a couple of trees to find the Pegasus rider on the ground.

"Oh Robin, were you able to find Chrom?" She asked standing up with a hopeful look in her eyes, it was known by evreybody (with the exception of Chrom) that Sumia was deeply infatuated with Chrom, so it was understandable that she was worried.

"Yes I did and he seems he needs someone to talk to." Robin said hoping that Sumia would get the hint as sweet as she was Sumia was also a little dense.

"Ohh I see, I guess I could listen to him." Sumia said with a slight blush across her face the disappeared and Sumia began to have a disappointed and irritated look upon her face.

"Gahh but I have to take inventory of the shepherds supplies, it was amazing I had enough time to look for chrom." She said clearly upset.

"If you want I'll take inventory tonight." Robin said with a smile on his face.

"You'd really do that for me Robin?" She asked hopeful.

"Of course, what are friends for." He said with shrug.

"Thanks Robin!" Sumia exclaimed befor running off into the night.

"Wait Sumia I didn't tell you where he was!" The tactician yelled after her, but unfortunately the Pegasus rider was already gone.

*sigh* "I'm sure she'll find him." Robin said before turning towards the camp.  
The thought of Chrom and Sumia together brought a smile on Robins face, they were a cute couple.

Robin remembers the time Sumia asked for his help on getting Chrom to notice her while they went through the many book Sumia collected.

And after that it may and or may not have been a coincidence that the tactician had paired them together in future battles.

Robins mind then wandered to other blooming and current relationships in the shepereds as he walked into the campsite.

Robin turned his head to see his other good friend Gaius giving his fiancée' Panne a new kind of sweet to try.

And in front of the dinning tent Miriel was talking to, herself? Or maybe Kellam.

And finally there was Virion and, as hard to believe, Sully. It was hard to believe that Virion had won Sully over with is 'charming', and it was going around the camp that it would soon become permanent.

There were also non-romantic relation ships among the shepherds, for example their newsiest recruits Nowi and Gregor, who had more of a father daughter bond, and plus it was going around the camp that little Ricken had grown a crush on Nowi.

Robin had often pondered the thought if he would have a romantic partner, but always dismissed the thought, he was the shepherds tactician he couldn't risk being distracted and costing the life of another.

"But I can't help but wonder, is there someone out there for me?" Robin thought as he picked up a list to take inventory.

**In Plegia**

"Okay, just a few more wyvern scales and it'll be ready." A black haired mage with golden bracelets and pale skin said mixing various ingredients together in a dimley light room.

"Hey Tharja you gotta hear this joke I came up with!" A voice exclaimed slamming the door to the room wide open.

Starteld from the sudden outburst the dark mage, now known as Tharja, jumped nearley messing up whatever she was working on.

After collecting herself Tharja angrily stared at the new guest.  
"Damn it Henry, you almost made me mess up my divination." Tharja said bittrley.

"Oh, sorry about that ha ha." Henry laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"So what are you looking into the future for?" Henry questioned genuinely curious.

*sigh* "If I tell you, will you leave?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Nyahaha, sure will." Henry said in overly happy voice (ironic for a 'dark' mage), as he sat down to hear Tharja's plan.

"I plan on looking into the future to see who my true love will be and what our lives will be like." Tharja explained with blush across her face along with a smirk.

"Awesome, who is he? what's his name? what's he look like?" Henry started bombing her with questions.

"HENRY!" Tharja screamed at him to stop.

"Oh, haha sorry Tharja guess I got a little carried away." Henry said while scratching the back of his head.

"Right, a 'little' bit, listen Henry is there something you need? If not just leave." Tharja said, clearly irritated, with her eyes hiddin behind her bangs while returning to her work.

"Nyahahah, oh right I almost forgot King Gangrel wants you to be at the execution of Exalt in case any Ylissean soldiers come." Henry explained.

"Fine fine just leave already." Tharja said once again in a monotone voice.

"Oookaaayy, see ya later!" Heny said as he departed as chipper as ever.

*sigh* "Finally, now where was I." Tharja said in relief as she added the finishing touches to her divination.

"Okay, time to see my true love." Tharja started chanting with a blush across her face.  
As she closed her eyes a mental image started flooding her had.

_"I'll love you until the end of time Tharja." A man said that had black hair and pecurlear grey eyes._

Tharja smiled as the divination started to fade from her head, but the image still remained as clear as day in the dark mage's head.

"I know you don't know who I am yet, but I won't rest until we find each other." Tharja said to nobody while having her eyes closed and hugging herself and her face covered with a blush.

**(A/N: You know, I think that this was a good start now please feel free to REVIEW I'm open to all criticizm and if your a fire emblem fan leave who you married your unit to, and also leave what FE couples you'd like to see and the most popular will be in the story, until next time PEACE 'flips table as he leaves')**


	2. Chapter 2

**march to destiny**

**(A/N: Okay wow the first chapter got some really good feedback, I'm glad people like it so far and the pairing I've had so far is, drumroll please...drumroll...HEY DRUMROLL...oh right, I don't have a drummer...anyway its Lissa x Lon'qu and Henry x Olivia so there ya go, and for now let's play a game, it's called 'read the new chapter')**

"Come on Robin you gotta keep up." Lissa called from behind her should towards the marching shepherds.

*sigh* "Lissa I understand that you want to save your sister, we all do but the army is going as fast as it can." Robin said trying to reason.

"What? I wasn't talking to the army I was talking to you, I need SOMEONE to talk to while we march into Plegia." Lissa said as if it was obvious.

"Why don't you walk with Chrom?" Robin questioned.

In response Lissa simply pointed straight up into the sky.

As Robin looked up he could vaguely make out Chrom and Sumia riding on her Pegasus.

"What's wrong with talking to me, huh?" Lissa quickly questioned.

"What?" Robin said in confusion.

"Why try to get Chrom to walk with me, am I not good enough for you?" Lissa said in a fake hurt voice.

"What? Of course not, It's just I have to figure out the last parts of our plan to save Emmeryn." Robin explained.

"Ugh, fine I'll just be bored here all by myself, usually I'd walk with Maribelle but she's too busy trying to teach Nowi manners?" Lissa said disappointed.  
"Why not walk with Lon'qu? He by himself over there also." Robin suggested pointing over to the sword master indeed walking by himself.  
After Robin said that Lissa burst into a fit of giggles.

"What, you mean 'Mr. I can't talk to women', I could start talking with a rock and it'll be just the same." Lissa said laughing.

As they were marching Robin grabbed a stone.

"Well over there is Lon'qu and here's the rock, take your pick." robin said with a smirk before walking to the wagon that carried his items to get his strategy book that he writes down all his tactics in.

When ever the shepherds travel they tend to bring horse drawn carriages to carry any necessary items they wish to bring along such as collapsible desks, tents, cots, and necessary item for setting up temporary bases.

The Yillisian army and shepherds have been marching to Plegia.

Robin in specific has been the most stressed, though he dare not show it.

Considering everything he has heard and witnessed, the Plegian army is a dangerous one filled with sick, sadistic, and twisted solders.

Robin could only imagine what horrendous activates go on among their ranks.

**In Plegia**

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?!" A clearly angry and slightly frightening Tharja asked a nervous Henry.

"I'm sorry Tharja, I looked all over plegia and I couldn't find anyone matching your description, I even had help from my friends." Henry said referring to his flock of crows.

"Err, I'm telling you he HAS to be a Plegian, anyone could tell by his facial features, so just find him before I hex you AND your birds." Tharja said deathly serious.

"Gahh, okay okay just calm down Tharja, I-i'll find him by the time you get back from the Exalts execution...I hope." Henry said that last part quietly.

"Fine." Tharja said with her eyes hidden behind he bangs before marching off with the other solders who were appointed to guard the Exalt from her soldiers.

Tharja was hoping that Henry could find her true love befor the time she left.

Henry, as much as Tharja hated to admit it, was like a little brother to her so he was the only one Tharja could entrust with the job.

excitement and cheering was going on through the group of solders, although Tharja wasn't to happy...well less than usual.

"So I'm supposed to put MY life on the line and risk certain death just so our 'gracious' king can entertain himself with a royals death, no thank you."

Tharja had contemplated whether or not to leave the Plegian army.

It wouldn't be the first time someone had abandoned the army, but King Gangrel had the abandoners families killed for the insubordination.

Tharja did not need to worry about that she didn't have any family, her parents had died long ago the only one in Plegia who she might be worried about is Henry but she figured he'd be fine.

Heck, if she didn't think her true love was in Plegia she'd leave right now.

"everyone take your places, you are some of the lucky enough to witness the death of the Exalt, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gangrel exclaimed.

**With the shepherds**

"Okay, so once we get Emmeryn we head to this spot where to my agent will be waiting with our wagons to get us out of here." Basilio explained to the shepherds and solders.

"everyone got it!?" The Khan asked earning a nod and a 'yes sir' from everybody.

"Alright then, Robin's going to tell you your positions so listen up." Basilio said letting Robin speak.

"Okay then, I want the soldiers surrounding these points to prevent reinforcements from getting to us." Robin said while pointing to the specific spot on the enlarged map shown to everyone.

"Now for the Shepherds, I want the following to secure our escape route, Gregor, Nowi, Ricken, Donnel, and Anna." Robin listed looking towards the selected Shepherds earning a nod from each symbolizing they understood their roles.

"The shepherds leading the charge are Fredrick, Sully, Stahl, vaike, myself, Chrom, and...wait where the heck is Kellam?"

"Right here." Kellam said raising his hand revealing that he was in plain sight.

"Oh...ok then, you as well Kellam, now I want Lissa and Maribelle to be in the support to heal anyone from the front lines." Robin said pointing to the place.

"And the following will be protecting the healers AND for when backup is required Sumia, Cordelia, Gaius, Miriel, Lon'qu, Panne, and Virion, any questions...good the let's get moving." Robin said as all forces began to march.

**(A/N: Alright so like it, don't like please tell me and if there's something you don't like tell me and i'll fix it for the next chapter. And now on to more a IMPORTANT matter I want you all to vote during the battle next time (spoiler) should the chapter mainly focus on Tharja or Robin leave in the review section what you want ok that's all and don't forget to rate, comment, and subscibe...wait wrong website)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love On The Battlefeild**

**(A/N: Hey guys another new chapter yay (pops a confetti poper) great now I have to clean this up, anyway this story (in my opinion) is doing pretty well, I just ask you all kind readers to leave your thoughts in the review subject it doesn't have to be detailed or deep thoughts or feelings just quick little things that fly through your head because I want to know what you guys think of my story, and speaking of which)**

**With the shepherds**

As all the shepherds got into position Robin walked over to Chrom for some last minute pep-talking.

"You ready to do this my friend?" Chrom asked while scanning the soon to be battlefield.

"As ready as I can be." Robin replied as he and Chrom got with their group to start the assault against the mad king.

After all troops got into position Basilio gave the signal and in a sense all hell broke loose.

"Everybody just focus on the solders and save Gangrel for last" Chrom called to the shepherds who were in their appointed positions.

At this point Gangrel let out a laugh audible to everybody.

"Will you now, we've been expecting you, MEN KILL HIM, HIS FRIENDS, HIS TROOPS KILL THEM ALL HAHAHAHA."

As Robin Pulled his cloaks hood over his head he started blasting approaching enemies with his flux tome.

His plan was going smoothly as he had hoped, all sheperds had gone to their positions.

Chrom had slashed his way through a few barbarians and Sully, Stahl, and Fredrick were dealing with some knights while Vakie was busy distracting solders Kellem snuck past them and struck him from behind, though he probably didn't need a distraction.

Gregor and the others securing the escape path were doing well most solders were running away from the fearsome dragon known as Nowi.

Finally the group behind the Robin and Chrom's group was doing well since Lissa and Meribella was healing wounds left and right and well protected by oppressors by land and air thanks to Cordelia and Sumia.

Everything was going well until Chrom spotted a 'women' defending their self with an axe from a few Plegian barbarians.

"Robin I'm going to go help that priestess, can you hold the line?" Chrom asked.

"Will do, Fredrick you Vakie and Kellem go with Chrom as back-up, Gaius and Panne come up and help support the front!" Robin ordered as all shepherds complied.

But as soon as part of the group seperated a small blast frome a tome fired infront of Robin and the rest.

**With Tharja**

As soon as she saw an opening Tharja she fired her goetia tome at the Yilissian troops.

_"The sooner this gets over with, the sooner I can continue my search." _Tharja figured as she saw what was coming at her.

Two cavailers, a theif, a...taugle (weren't those extinct), and what Tharja figured was the tactician wearing a purple cloak with a hood covering his face.

Tharja began approching the group along with two barbaians, a knight, and a weveryn rider.

back with the sheperds

_"This is a disaster." _Was all Robin could think in the amount of time Chrom had run off Donnel had taken an arrow to his shoulder, Sumias Pegasus had broken its wing making it currently flightless, and the group with the only healers had been cut of from access to the front line.

"Oi! bubbles you got a plan or what?" Gaius asked while cutting through an archer.

"Ok give me a second, alright Gaius I want you to-LOOK OUT!" Robin yelled Gaius turned to see that an enemy barbarian had snuck up on him and was swinging an axe at him.

Right before the weapon could hit the sugar addict a giant rabbit leg kicked the Plegian many feet away more than likely killing him or at the very least knock him out.

Gaius turned to see Panne in her rabbit form and smirked.

"Thanks babe." Gaius said before he caught eye of a plegian knight charging at him, luckily Gaius dodged the charge and swung his sword at the knight only to have it blocked by the knights sword while using his shield to block Pannes attack.

Robin looked and saw Stahl and Sully holding off a wyvern rider and another barbarian before robin could help either pair a blast from a tome barely missed him he turned to see what seemed like the silhouette of a women but difficult to tell with all the sand being kicked in the air which is probably how they got the drop on them.

Robin countered by firing his own tome back at the figure, it ended up with both mages firing their tomes at each other until the women got a dead shot on Robin sending him flying into the sand knocked out.

**with Tharja**

As Tharja walked past her 'allies' to look down at the Yillisain tactician, she had to admit she didn't their tactician to be a dark mage, a strong one at that.

When she neared him she took notice that his hood fell off and when she saw his face...she froze completely.

_"It can't be." _Tharja thought to herself as she kneeled down to the unconscious body to confirm her suspicion.

And sure enough they were confirmed, it was the same person Tharja saw in her vision she placed Robins head in her lap while her fingers glided through his black hair similar to her own.

"I guess me leaving the plegian army came sooner than I thought." Tharja said as she stared down at the knocked out tactician.

"Of course to come with you I have to prove your leader I can be trused...for now." She told Robin not receiving or expecting a response.

She turned to see Robins friends being attacked.

"Well this seems like a good start." Tharja said to herself.

Tharja carefully laid Robin down in the sand and grabbed her tome and fired lethal blasts at all her, now previous, allies.

After they were dead Gaius, Panne, Sully, and Stah all looked at Tharja dumbfounded and quite surprised.

"Alright Plegian witch, step away from the tactician." Sully said pointing her steel lance at Tharja.

"Is this how you always thank someone?" Tharja said in a monotone voice with her bangs in front of her eyes .

"She has a point Sully, she did JUST save us." Stahl said earning a glare from Sully.

"I'll be damned the day I thank a Plegian." Sully said with disgust.

"What's going on here?" Everyone looked to see Chrom and his group along with a female looking new companion.

"Well?" Chrom asked still waiting for an answer.

"Well sunshine over there just off'd her own team mates and helped us." Gaius answered with Panne by his side now back in her tagule form.

"Why did you help us?" Chrom asked as he walked over to Tharja.

_"They wouldn't understand if I told them the truth, guess I have to improvise." _Tharja thought to herself as she found a good excuse.

"In truth I've been meaning to abandon Pleagia for some time, I mean 'long live the king' and all but I'd also like to keep living, and considering our ruler I don't see that happening." Tharja explained with no emotion.

"What's your name?" Chrom asked.

"Tharja." The dark mage replied.

"Well Tharja the I think we can trust you and let you join us."

"You trust me?" Tharja asked carefully.

"I feel that my sister would trust you and that's all I need, but the decision to let you join the shepherds isn't just up to me." Chrom explained.

"It's up to me, Fredrick."

"And I say no, giving our current situation we can't take any chances." Fredrick said being his wary self.

"So ultimately it's up to...wait where is Robin?" Chrom asked noticing his missing tactician.

"TRAITOR!" Everyone looked to see a knight charging straight at Tharja, but before he could slash her a flux sent the knight back killing him.

Tharja and the shepherds turned back to see robin standing holding a tome.

"Consider that as me saying yes." Robin said referring to weather or not to let Tharja join.

"Um Tharja was it, the only reason I'm agreeing to this is because we're in need of as much help as we can, understood?" Robin asked.

"Understood." Tharja said with a blush hidden behind her bangs.

"Good, alright Stahl, Gaius, and Panne go and get the support group back up here everyone else is with me and Chrom." Robin explained.

_"He wants me in his group? This is defiantly a sign." _Tharja thought to herself.

As the group made it's way past enemy troops to Gangrel, Robin took notice that Tharja was persistent with staying close to him but he just shrugged it off.

They finally made their way up to the execution site where Gngrel and his advisor Aversa stood.

"It's over Gangrel give us Emm, and we will show mercy." Chrom said while giving a signal that led to captain Phila and the Pegasus knights flying in.

"Oh deer, it seems you Yillisian dogs bested me fair and square, but I don't play fair, NOW AVERSA!" Gangrel yelled as Aversa pulled out a reeking box summoning risen everywhere and taking out Phila and her knights.

"NO CAPTAIN!" Cordilea yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHA, now I'm going to give you one choice 'prince' give me the emblem or the exalt dies." Gangrel threatened.

For once in his life Robin didn't know what to do there was no way that he could see out of this situation.

He was looking literary everywhere for a way out, but when he looked up he saw something that made him freeze, it was Emmeryn...falling.

He then looked forward to see Chrom running to her, but before he could chase after him the risen started attacking and all sheperds, with help from the two khans, all attackers.

Tharja, to Robins surprise, had been strangely protective of him.

Robin blasted a risen away with a flux and saw the mysterious woman Marth in the distance with a look of failure on her face, but paled in comparison to Lissa.

Robin looked in the direction Lissa was looking at to see Emmeryn on the groun...motionless.

"BWAHAHAHA, did you see that fall? Now we should put her body on display hahaah." Gangrel laughed loudly.

"Gangrel I swear in Nagas name I WILL KILL YOU!" Chrom yelled in pure rage.

"Robin is your escape route secure?" Basilio asked while chopping a risens head off with his axe.

"Wha, y-yes it is, we need t retreat." Robin said with despair in his voice.

"My thoughts exactly." The khan replied.

"NO! We need to get her body." Chrom said desperately.

"We can't boy if we don't leave now we won't be able to fight another day." Basilio said.

"It's the only way Chrom." Robin tried to reason.

"F-fin, let's go." Chrom said giving in.

"ROBIN! ROBIN!" The tactician turned around to see Nowi running to him holding her arm.

"Nowi, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be with the group covering our escape." Robin said to the manakete.

"There was a problem, more soldiers showed up and Gregor sent me to get help!" Nowi explained as horrar filled Robin.

"EVREYONE DOUBLE TIME!" Robin shouted.

As the shepherds ran to the escape route they saw Gregor slashing away enemies with a sword in one hand and an axe in the other.

"You try to hurt Gregors friends, Gregor hurt you more." Gregor yelled

Also with Rickin behind him blasting away with his tomes and Anna wrapping bandages around Donnels bloody shoulder.

"Go We'll cover you!" Rickin yelled as the group mad way past enemies.

"Come on!" Chrom yelled as Ricken, Gregor, Anna, and Donnel got up running towards them but a respectful distance away.

Unknown to them a sniper archer took aim at one of the four pulling back an arrow.

"Gotch'a." He said before releasing it and letting it hit...

**(A/N: You vote who dies Gregor, Ricken, Anna, or Donnel the one who gets the most votes die either leave them in the comments or PM me see ya til next time)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I'm you future spouse**

**(A/N: Hello readers, quick question have you ever noticed that pokemon has a shipping name for just about every pair of characters, well I have and it got me thinking, why doesn't Fire Emblem have shipping names, that's why I'm having a small contest whoever can make the most creative shipping name for any couple in Fire Emblem will get to choose the couples of all the future children, the rules are the name has to be original, you MUST have an account so I can PM you if you've won or not, it must be from awakening, it can be any couple from awakening, you can submit as many names as you like , you MUST tell me what the paring is, and you can either leave it in the comments or PM me (your choice) I hope you think about this, but for now on with the chapter)**

Two weeks. It's been five days since the failed rescue mission. Five days since the shepherds took refuge at Regna Ferox. Five days since Emmeryn died, since Phila died, since...Gregor died.

Sadly the cheery mercenary didin't make it. Robin still remembers it like it happened a minutes ago.

_~Flashback~_

_"Come on!" Chrome yelled as Ricken, Gregor, Anna, and Donnel got up running towards them but a respectful distance away._

_while they were running Nowi was trying to keep up her dragonstone broke during the battle so she couldn't fly._

_"FOR PLEGIA." A Plegian solider yelled as he was about to strike Nowi, but he was countered and killed by Gregor before he could land the hit._

_"Thanks Gregor." Nowi said as she hugged her unofficial guardian._

_"Don't worry little Nowi, Gregor will-GAH!" Gregor looked down to see that an arrow had gone though not only his chest, but straight through his heart._

_"r-run g-go." Gregor weakly said before collapsing to the ground._

_"Gregor? G-gregor? NO NO NO GREGOR PLEASE WAKE UP!" Nowi was yelling shaking the motionless mercenary._

_"Nowi we HAVE to go, Anna get her." Chrom yelled still furious at just witnessing his own sisters demise._

_"NO! LET GO OF ME I NEED TO GET HIM!" Nowi cried out tears rolling off her face as the red-headed merchant scooped her in her arms carrying her away._

_~Flashback end~_

Nowi was practically broken she had to have Ricken defend her during the next battle because all she could do is cry.

Him and Chrom hadn't been much better Chrom had mainly been in nothing but rage pushing everyone away, even Lissa.

Robin on the other hand had been just, emotionless only having a depressed look on his face nothing else and he wouldn't say a thing Chrom at least said he wanted to be alone when he wanted, but Robin just got up and left when he did.

Robin couldn't get the image of everyone dying out of his head as he walked along the hallway of the Ferox palace, he noticed Chrom walking in his direction with anger written all over his face.

Robin couldn't bring himself to look at the prince so he just stared at the floor as each passed each other without saying a single word.

"I'm worried about them." A concerned Lissa said standing beside Ricken, Gaius, and Sumia.

"I know what you mean princess, I've never seen blue or bubbles this down before." Gaius said with a frown.

"Somebody should talk to them." Sumia suggested.

*sigh* "Not like we have any better ideas." Lissa said while looking down.

"Those two aren't the only ones, there's also Nowi." Gaius said.

The manteke had been nothing less than depressed since they arrived to Ferox.

Robin and Chrom at least came out to eat, Nowi had just stayed in her room and people brought her food and most times she wouldn't eat much if anything at all.

"Sumia how about you talk to Chrom." Lissa suggested.

"Uh i-if y-you want me to I can." Sumia replied with a blush.

"I'll talk to Nowi." the group turned to see Ricken standing nervously.

"Umm okay Ricken you go do that." Lissa said surprised that the volunteered so quickly and left just as fast to Nowi's room.

"And Gaius could you talk to Robin?" Lissa asked the sugar addict.

"Sorry but that's a no go princess, I tried talkin to him already, couldn't get him to say a word, he ignored me like I ignore veggies." The thief said before an idea popped into his head.

"Mabey we can get somebody else to talk to him." Gaius said with a plan forming in his head.

"Who would that be Gaius?" Sumia asked curious who could get Robin out of his slump.

"That new girl Tharja." Gaius said shocking the other two girls.

"Uhh Gaius did you eat rancid candy or something?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah Gaius Tharja doesn't seem like the right person for this job, plus I doubt she'd be willing to help she kinda given everybody the cold shoulder." Sumia said agreeing with Lissa.

"Well mabey so but I can tell not with Bubbles." Gaius said with a smirk.

"Why is that?" Lissa asked confused.

"Wait you really don't know? Ha ha." Gaius asked with a chuckle.

"Know what?" Sumia asked still not understanding.

"Tharja is sweet for Robin." This revelation came as a surprise to Lissa and Sumia.

"How can you tell?" Lissa asked still shocked.

"It's amazing you two haven't seen it, in fact look over there." Gaius pointed his finger and Lissa and Sumia looked over to see Robin walk to his room...and sure enough much to Lissa and Sumia's amazement Tharja was seen following Robin hiding behind a pillar.

"Aww she follows him because she's afraid to admit her feelings that's so sweet." Sumia said.

"And also kind of creepy." Lissa added before calling the dark mage over.

"Hey Tharja!" Lissa yelled making Tharja jump started before she walked over she made sure Robin didn't look back and see her.

"What?" Tharja asked agitated that her Robin watching.

"Hey Tharja, we were wondering if you could do us a favor." Lissa said with an awkward smile.

"No." Tharja said emotionless.

"But-." Sumia began but was cut off.

"Listen I doubt you know this, but I happen to be busy with MY own things right now so the answer is still no." Tharja said with her Eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"Really Sunshine, even if that job was to TALK to Robin." Gaius said with a smirk.

Tharja's eyes went wide and a blush began to appear on her face and a very very faint smile.

"Well, I suppose I could assist you in this matter."

"But just a second ago you said-." Befor Lissa could finish Tharja ran off towards Robin's room.

"Well at least she's motivated." Lissa said.

"Well I best be going to find Chrom." Sumia said walking out of the room tripping along the way

"And I have to go and try to explain how a wedding works to Panne, see ya princess." Gaius said walking off unwrapping another peice of candy.

"Ya know you look like you could use a talk as well." Lissa turned to see the most unlikely of people, Lon'qu.

"Wow I didn't know you could even speak to women." Lissa said

"Don't change the subject, I know somethings been troubling you." Lon'qu said despite being around a women.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Lissa said not looking the swordsmaster in the eye.

"You're lying." Lon'qu said.

"Really! What makes you say that!" Lissa yelled surprising the swordmaster

"Is it because I just watched my sister's suicide. Or is it because everyone is worrying so much about Chrom, or Robin, or even Nowi and nobody even thought to ask how I was!" Lissa yelled turning around with tears in her eyes.

Lon'qu was surprised at the girl who is usually so chipper and happy was now filled with nothing but rage and sorrow.

"But I have too keep up the image of being so happy so the other shepherds won't lose hope!" Lissa continued to yell.

"It's not good to bottle this all up." Lon'qu said trying to calm her down.

"Don't you think I know that, but it's my contribution to the sheperds." Lissa yelled more.

"Because if they knew the 'delicate little ray of sunshine' was anything but happy...that's when they would know all is lost." Lissa said the last part quietly.

Lon'qu was surprised at how little it took to cause an outbreak like this from Lissa of all people.

"It's not lost, as long as the shepherds still exist there's always hope." Lon'qu said surprising Lissa and himself by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I-i know you miss her but all will be w-well." Lon'qu said nervously being so close to a women.

Lissa then suddenly hugged Lon'qu tightly and started crying into his chest as he slowly wrapped his arms around her

**Nowi and Ricken**

"I hope she's hungry" Ricken said as he carried a plate with meat and fruit to Nowi's room.

As Ricken arrived to the dragon's room he could hear faint sobs from inside.

"Nowi, you hungry I got food." Ricken said while knocking on the door.

"Go away." Was the response Ricken recieved.

"Will you at least let me in?" Ricken asked a few seconds later he heard a click and the door opened to reveal a puffed eyed Nowi who looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Nowi you look awful!" Ricken exclaimed.

"Gee thanks." Nowi replied leaning against the door frame as Rickin put a hand to her forehead.

"Geez Nowi you're burning up, let's get you into bed." Ricken said putting down the tray of food and leading her to bed.

"What's the point." Nowi replied.

"What?"

"I said what's the point if I get sick or not, it's not like anybody will care at least not now." Nowi said sadly.

"Now Nowi we both know that's not true, lot's of people care about you me, Chrom, Robin, Lissa all of the shepherds." Ricken tried to reason.

"Not like he did, I barely knew my parents so he was the closest thing I had to a dad." Nowi said crawling into her bed.

"I know I miss him a lot to but you need to stop, this depression is making you sick." Ricken said with worry in his face and didn't receive a response.

"Please just, at least get some sleep."

"...Okay." Nowi said weekly.

"Thank you." Ricken said pulling sheets over the manteke.

"I'll let you rest and check on you in a while." Ricken said as he got up to leave.

"Wait...could you please stay." Nowi said before the young mage walked out the door.

"Sure Nowi." Ricken said smiling pulling up a chair next to the bed.

"Ricken."

"Yes Nowi."

"C-could you read to me?" Nowi asked nervously.

"Sure, no problem Nowi." Ricken said smiling grabbing a nearby book and opening it.

**Tharja and Robin**

Tharja could hardly contain her excitement she had been needing an extra push to confront her love and luckily she had gotten her wish.

"Don't worry dear I get you out of this slump." Tharja said hugging herself with her book of hexes in her arms as came to Robin's door.

She nervously knocked on the door and mere moments later Robin opened the door with bloodshot eyes and a face that says he hasn't slept in days.

"Oh umm Th-tharja, what can I do for you?" Robin said eyes half closed.

"Ohh umm?" Tharja just stood there with a blush all over her covered with her bangs.

She figured she would be a little nervous when she confronted him, but she was just paralyzed she took in all of his features his silky black hair, his deep blue eyes, his-

"Umm Tharja, you ok?" Robin asked waving a hand in front of her face snapping her out of it.

Good thin Tharja figured if he hadn't who knows how long she would've stared.

"Oh I was worried about you so I figured I'd check on you." Tharja said genuinely

about her love, after seeing Robin so depressed during her...'researching'.

"Oh, ok uh would you like to come in." Robin offered as he stepped out of the way.

_"He's inviting me in? He must already realize the love for each other." _Tharja thought as she went into his room.

As she entered the room Tharja saw that Robin's room was an utter mess, a desk covered with books, journals, maps but what really caught Tharja's eye was empty bottles of ale.

In all the time Tharja spent watching Robin she had never guessed Robin would turn to drink for his problems.

"So what was it you wanted." Robin said sitting in a chair at the desk not facing the dark mage.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." Tharja choose her words carefully, Robin seemed to be unpredictable at the moment.

surprising Tharja Robin began to chuckle.

"Ok, ok how the hell can I be ok!" Robin yelled standin up from his chair causing Tharja to jump back a little as Robin continued.

"How can I be ok after three people died because of ME!" Robin said pushing everything off the desk.

"Phila DEAD, Gregor DEAD, Emmeryn DEAD, that's not even counting the Ferox and Ylissian soldiers that died because of my tacky tactics." Robin faced Tharja with tears in his eyes.

Tharja's black heart practically broke at the site of her love so...broken.

"It's not your fault." Tharja said softly. looking him in the eyes.

"How could you say that, I'm not fit to be this army's tactician." Robin said sitting on his bed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't say that, their deaths are not on your hands." Tharja said sitting on the bed next to Robin putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What do yo mean?" Robin asked couriosly.

"Phila died because that idiot Gargnal was messing with powers he couldn't control, that mercenary Gregor died protecting that little manteke anyone could tell he was willing to sacrifice himself for her, and Emmeryn she took her own life so the sheperds could escape to fight for a brighter future.

Tharja could se that she was getting to Robin as she continued.

"Not every battle has a good outcome, but it does lead to future ones." Luckely that is just what Robin needed to hear as Tharja saw a smile that made her melt.

"Thank you Tharja you have no idea how much you helped." Robin said as he uncociously took her hand into hers causing Tharja to go beat red.

Then the two just sat there staring at each other It was like a dream come true for Tharja and Robin couldn't complain either he was taking the chance to look at the dark mage's face and a blind man could see the beauty it had.

"Hey Robin-oh sorry didn't realize I was interrupting something." Stahl said seeing the scene in front of him causing Robin to stand up quickly.

"Oh uhh I-i, Stahl did you need something?" Robin asked blushing causing Tharja to let out a barely audible chuckle.

"Umm ya Chrom wanted all shepherds to discuss our next move, apparently Sumia took him a pie and now he's back to normal." Stahl explained.

"Music to my ears, let's not waste any time." Robin said beginning to walk out before turning around and extending his arm.

"Coming Tharja?" Robin asked the dark mage with a smile.

"Oh o-of course." Tharja sttuterd with a blush across her face.

**(A/N: And done, ok first things first sorry for the long update I've been working on my Pokemon fic hopefully I can get the first chapter up soon and I'll still be sure to update this story also, and I was also surprised to how many votes gregor go if anyone I thought it would've been Ricken, and I'm sorry that I didn't show a Chrom and Sumia scene but I can not for the life of me write a good scene of them, anyway remember the contest up top and see ya next time)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Secrets**

**(A/N: Hello loyal readers, first off sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've been working on a pokemon fanfic lately and got a little wrapped up in it but if you like pokemon check it out, in other news LUCINA AND ROBIN ARE IN SMASH BROTHERS I nearly fell out of my chair when I heard that anyway, I'd like to announce the winner of the shipping name contest, and the winer is...agarfinkel for his 'stalkershipping' name and I shall wait until he sends me a PM with the couples he'd like to see, now then on with the stoy excelsior!)**

Tharja couldn't believe it, her and Robin's 'relationship' had increased greatly...at least to her.

It had been three days since the shepards got back on track and out of their slump.

Since then Tharja and Robin have had three whole conversations a very big deal, at least it is to Tharja.

Right now all shepards where marching twords what was supossed to be Gangrl's next location.

According to one of khan Basilo's spies the mad king had been on the run and constantly moving since the sheperds started hunting him down.

Right now Tharja was enjoying her favorite passtime, following Robin.

Currently Robin was walking beside his wagon with his burried in a book as he was walking, amaing he hasen't walked into anything.

Tharja was carefully hiding behind the wagon behind Robin's as she blushed while watching him.

"Oh Robin, how I wish we could admit our feelings for eachother already, but before I do I need to learn EVREyTHING about you." Tharja said to herself as she hugged herself tighter.

"I can already imagin what we'll be like together." She said as she began to fantisize.

_Tharja and Robin were both sitting next to a fire with her head leaning against Robin's back with her hands on his shoulders as Robin was reading a book on stratiges and Tharja had her eyes closed without a care in the world._

_"Tharja?" Robin asked closing his book turning his head over his shoulder to look at the dark mage._

_"Mmm, yes dear?" Tharja asked not opening her eyes._

_"Would you like, to have a child?" Robin asked in a serious tone._

_Tharja repositioned herslef so that she was sitting up and looking her love in the eyes, with a small blush and a soft smile._

_"children with you would be a dream com true." Tharja said sweetly as they both closed their eyes and got closer...and closer...then _***THUD***

Unknown to Tharja during her daydreaming she had bumped into someone.

_"Right befor the good part." _Tharja thought bitterly as she prepared to hex, or at the very least thretan, the person that had inturupted her, though when she looked at the person her blood ran cold.

Robin had looked behind him to see what had caused him to stumble forward only to see Tharja looking very uneasy.

"Oh Tharja didn't see you there, how are you?" Robin asked with a smile.

Tharja looked uneasy but when Robin asked how she was she instantly looked better and with a barely noticable blush.

"I'm fine, thank you for careing Robin." Tharja said in a voice she wouldn't talk to other people with.

_"Think, what do I do now?" _Tharja thought to herself.

"So what are you reading?" Robin asked.

"What?" Tharja said cofused.

"That book you're always carreying, I was curious as to what it is?" Tharja had to keep her excitment inside herself.

He had been thinking of her? Had takeing an intrest in her? Tharja could almost faint.

"Oh this, this is just my book of hexes." Tharja said.

"Oh really, I ment to ask you, did you write all of the hexes or where they pre written." Robin asked.

Tharja couldn't believe it, Robin had thought her mart enough to create and record all of her hexes, the thought alone made her blush.

"No the book is a family hearloom, it's been passed down from each generation oh my family." Tharja explained.

"What are you reading?" Tharja asked.

"Oh this, it's just a book on plegian history." Robin awnsered .

"Oh, studying up on your culture?" Tharja guessed.

"I could be, but I woldn't know." Robin awnsered.

"What do you mean?" Tharja asked now confused.

"Oh that's right you don't know, you see I've lost most of my memories the last thing I remember is Chrom finding me passed out on the road." Robin said.

"Oh, and since you lost your memories."

"I can't remember what race I am, though I have been told I look awfuly Plegian befor but I couldn be Ferox for all I know." Robin said with a shrug.

"Oh, but wouldn't you like to know what your race is?" Tharja asked.

"Of course I would, but I wouldn't know how or where to begin to find out." Robin said but unknown to him a plan was forming in Tharja's mind.

**(Hours later)**

Night had crept upon the sheperds and they had set up their camp and currently all were in the dineing tent.

Tharja was sitting in her usual spot, away from evreybody else but with a perfect veiw of Robin.

Afterwords once all but two sheperds remained in the dineing tent as Tharja made her way to them.

"Honestly Giaus why do you have to stay after dinner evrey time?" Panne asked her husband.

"Cuz sweetheart, if I don't finish the rest of the desserts who will?" Giaus said in response causing his wife to grin, she often found Giaus' sweet tooth charming.

"You there, you're a theif right?" Tharja asked as she approched the two.

"Who wants to know Sunshine." Giaus asked refferin Tharja as 'sunshine' causeing her to glare.

"I have a job for you." Tharja said.

"Sweetheart, how about you go wait for me in the tent." Gaius said while Panne nodded.

"Don't take too long." The last taugle said befor giveing her husband a kiss on the cheek as she walked away.

"So what's this 'job' you're talkin about." Giaus asked sticking a sucker in his mouth tossing the wrapper on the ground.

"I need you to get me a lock of Robin's hair." Tharja said nonchelontly, although Gaius was dumbstruck.

"Listen sunshine, bubbles is a really good friend so theres no way I'm gonna-"

"I'll give you a box of dark chocolets." Tharja cut off.

Roughly a couple hours later Gaius was sneeking outside Robin's tent.

"I can already taste the chocolete." Gaius said to himself.

Gaius carefully made his way into Robin's tent as he snuck over to the cot that the tacticain lied on.

"Mmm yes of course I'll accept the best tacticain reward." Robin said in his sleep as he hugged the extra pollow, which only caused Gaius smik and shake his head.

"That's just sad Bubbles." Gaius said as he pulled out a pair of sissorces.

Carefully the theif lifted a loose part of Robin's hair and snipped it off putting the lock of black hair into a small pouch, as he was leaving something on Robin's desk had caught his eye.

Picking it up it was revealed to be just as Gaius thought, a sliver flask.

This shocked Gaius immensly, never once had he seen Robin drink not at parties, victory celebrations, hell not even at Gaius' wedding.

"Mabey this is what you do in your spare time bubbles." Gaius said to himself.

Gaius quietly put the flask back on the desk and quickly left the tent going to Tharja's tent.

"Ok it's all ready I just need that hair, where is that theif?" Tharja said clenching her fists.

Tharja just wanted to get her plan underway as she walked throught the steps in her head.

_"Confirm Robin's race tell him he then admits his love to Tharja due to her act of kindness the get married and-"_

Her thoughts were inturupted by the sound of hertent flaps being passed through, she turned to see Gaius.

"Do you have it?" Tharja asked walking twords her hired theif.

"Ah ah ah sunshine that's not how this works, payment first." Gaius said holding his hand out.

Tharja scowled as she pulled out a small box and gave it to Gaius as he opend it and awed at the sight the tossed the small pouch to Tharja.

"Pleasure doin bisnuss with ya sunshine." Gaius said as he left.

"Finally." Tharja said as she added the tacticain hair into the cauldren that she had been using.

"Now lets see what color smoke comes from it." Tharja said as she mixed the contents together.

A few moments later a mass of yellow smoke had come from the cauldren Tharja had been using only to have her smile lightly.

"So Plegian it is." Tharja said quietly to herself

**Next Day**

Tharja was currently looking at Robin behind a pile of crates.

Usually Tharja had to muster up a bit of courage befor walking up to Robin and start talking to him, that's why she mostly prefered to observe.

Currently Robin was running a hand through his hair with a confused expression.

Tharja carefully thought how she would approuch her love.

"Uhh Tharja?" Her thoughts were inturuppted by a confused looking Robin who looked as if something was wrong.

"Yes." Tharja quietly responded.

"Are you following me?"


End file.
